Glowing Remains of the New Moon
by apriljue
Summary: 2 decades have passed by since Kagome wished for the jewel to disappear, and her along with it. Many things have changed, but fate has decided for her to reunite with her friends!
1. Chapter 1

_Prelude: After Kagome wished for the jewel to disappear, she disappeared from the Feudal Era, from InuYasha's arms, and never returned. About 2 decades later..._

InuYasha glared down at Sango and Miroku's two children playing under the tree. Sora and Mano, Sora being the older one. Of course. They had arguing over their favorite topic: how a demon exterminator should kill demon bugs. He had just been interrupted from his thoughts about Kagome. Sigh. Hadn't there been any other way, to defeat the jewel and at the same time allowing Kagome to stay in the Feudal Era, with him?

"InuYasha has never been the same since Kagome left, huh…" Sango sighed contemplatively. She and Miroku had been standing in the entrance to Kaede's hut. Surprisingly, Kaede was still alive and quite well.

"Indeed," Miroku replied. InuYasha still wore the same outfit, the red robe of the fire rat, the Tessaiga still tucked in its sheath. Even he missed Kagome, so who could blame InuYasha?

Kaya and Kiki crept down towards the Bone's Eater's Well, nestled deep within the shrine. "Wait…shouldn't we tell mom…or Kae, or Inge?" Kaya whimpered. Although she was the older one, she was much more sensitive about these kinds of things.

"Well, first of all, I know the world in there, and also we don't even know if we can go through it." Kiki responded. She remembered the world she had once lived in, in her past life as the priestess Kikyo. But in her new life, she was known as Kiki, the youngest of Kagome's four children. Kaya was two years older than her. Surprisingly, Kaya was the reincarnation of their mother. Kiki had no idea how that was supposed to work, since Kagome was still alive…

Both children stare at the well, deep in their own thoughts. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"Kaya sighed. They both enter the well, and are instantly illuminated with a blue glow. It lasts for a second, and they climb out of the well. Both Kiki and Kaya immediately sense that they could not go back through the well, and that their mother would be hysterical when she found them.

Suddenly, a loud sucking sound interrupted InuYasha's daydreaming. He slapped at his arm. "Myoga! What the hell―" InuYasha trailed off, noticing that Myoga's eyes were filling with tears. That's not good, he thinks to himself. "C'mon, lets go inside and talk." InuYasha had softened these past few years, becoming much more compassionate and gentle than even when Kagome had come around.

"So what's the issue, old Myoga?" Inquired Shippo, as curious as ever. He had lost his baby fat, but he was still rather short stunted.

Everyone, including Kaede, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, even Kohaku had entered the small hut. "Well, this is rather troubling to say…" Myoga muttered. "But the bones of InuYasha's mother, father and cousins have all disappeared!" he stuttered out.

Everyone sat, rather dumbfounded. InuYasha thought to himself, I didn't even know I had cousins…but stammers, "Wait, how do you know the bones of my father have disappeared? And how do you know mother's did too? Did you have their graves dug up?!" By the end of which he had begun yelling.

"W..w…wait!…master InuYasha! I still have more to say―" Myoga chokes up as InuYasha grabs him. InuYasha glared at him intensely, then lets him go. "I, and Totosai visited a messenger that works under the Master of Hell, who is Sesshomaru's mother…" he trailed off. "Well?! Get ON WITH IT!" InuYasha urged. He puts Myoga down, he collects himself before explaining. "Well, according to the Master of Hell, the great dog demon's bones have disappeared. But the thing is, there is a strange, golden red plant that looks like a vine that sprouted from your father's bones…and they have also sprouted from the Bone Eater's well, Kikyo's original burial site, your mother's and cousins' graves. Everyone stared at Myoga, in the continuing silence that had begun to ring in their ears. "Also, this seems to be related to the fact that two children actually climbed out of the well…"

There is a huge commotion, but InuYasha's questions make it through. "What, why is the fact that their bones are missing― I mean, I know that that _matters_, but what's the significance?? And what children, what well??"

"AL-right! M-m-master InuYasha! Lemme explain!" Myoga shrills. "According to the Master of Hell, that means that these people are _alive_ and _here, _in _this time_."

Stunned silence. InuYasha immediately thinks to himself, what does Kagome look like now? Would he be able to recognize her? Would she recognize him? Of course, he assures him. He hadn't changed that much. "Of course…" Myoga interrupted the groups' thoughts. "We can't be certain that all of this is true. Perhaps its just people who have parts of their souls, or their reincarnations." But still, InuYasha continued, what IF I got to see my parents again? And Kikyo…or Kagome? Even if its just _a part_ of them.

The group, along with the two children, set out to examine the graves. Meanwhile…

Urghhh…Kagome grumbled to herself as she hiked through the green vegetation of the Feudal Era. First of all, Kiki and Kaya wandered off. Then Kae and Inge go in after them. Now _I_have to go and search for all of them. Her mind wandered. But still, what if…I might…I wonder what…how InuYasha and the others are doing. At least, I can actually defend myself from demons now. Thanks to the experience I've gained in my _own time_. I bet InuYasha and the others couldn't even recognize me. Suddenly, she notices two children being attacked by demons. Grunting as she leapt up, she used her blue glowing sword and sliced the demons into pieces.

"Who are you two, and where are your parents?" The nice, pretty lady asked us. What a fighter! She was even better than mommy! I, as usual respectfully reacted in time to answer her question while Mano stared at her. "My name is Sora, and this is my little brother Mano," I point to him. "And our parents are with their friends in the woods, over there." I point vaguely in their direction. At that moment, Sango and Miroku hurriedly arrive at the scene after hearing their children's screams.

Whew, Sango thought to herself. They're safe.

"Hey, thanks for looking after our kids," Miroku called out to the woman. What a beauty, perhaps I should…no, Sango _and_ the kids are here.

"No problem…you have some fine kids," Kagome smiled humorously. These two remind me of Sango and Miroku. She sighed, her expression saddening. Sango's eyes had always been so warm, just like hers. And Miroku's...were always lecherous, like this.

"May I ask, what is your name, and what are you doing around here?" Sango inquired. This woman reminds me of Kagome. But then noticing the expression on her face, Sango thinks better of that thought. There is no way Kagome would have such a sad look. Also, perhaps she would know something about the graves…

"Oh, right…I'm Kagome, and I'm looking for my kids…" Kagome hesitated. What else should I tell her? "So I kind of need to go…well, hopefully I'll see you guys later some other time!"

"Oh, all right. See you…" Miroku and Sango exchanged glances with each other. What a coincidence. But she really couldn't be Kagome. She really was much too beautiful, and was too good at fighting. Although, she did seem to have a substantial amount of spiritual power…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"InuYasha! InuYasha! INUYASHA!!" Shippo clambered towards InuYasha, screeching as he did so. He had been trailing behind Sango and Miroku, but now he was way ahead of them. He had seen that woman. That woman who called herself Kagome, the one with familiar, warm brown eyes and smile. Ah! There he was! "InuYasha!" he called out once more. InuYasha turned to glare, having been interrupted from speculation with Totosai and Myoga.

"What―" InuYasha broke off, startled as Shippo flung himself at him. "H-hey― Get the hell off of me!" He growled, then tripped as he moved backward in an attempt to dislodge the hyperactive fox demon. He paused to glance up at Miroku and Sango, who had returned. "Hey, how are Sora and Mano?" He took in the disheveled image of the children. "Also, by the way, Kohaku went back to the village. He got kind of tired, apparently. I think you should send Sora and Mano back too."

"InuYasha― oh, what? Oh, they're fine…ok…" Miroku broke off. He and Sango glanced at one another.

"InuYasha…" Sango started, then stopped. Contemplating, she thought, what _should_ we tell him? We don't want to get his hopes up, she despaired. Both she and Miroku were indifferent to the fact that her brother had gone home. They had zero reaction.

"Alright, _spit_ it out," InuYasha glared. "I'm kind of busy here, what could be so amazing that you two have your tongues tied?" Glancing at Shippo once more, he realizes Shippo is shivering.

Suddenly, Shippo bursts out, "Kagome! There was a person― Sora and Mano got attacked and― th-this person who called herself Kagome saved them! She even looks like―" Shippo stopped, unable to continue with Miroku's hand covering his mouth.

"Urm, actually, we're pretty sure that it wasn't Kagome…" Miroku starts, then hesitates. He kept his hand firmly covering Shippo's mouth. He reasons to himself, reminding himself of how beautiful that woman was, and how much spiritual power he had sensed emanating from her. Also, Kagome was unable to use a sword or make leaps like that. Or at least, not since he had last seen her. _This _Kagome was practically a demon exterminator, except with even more spiritual power than Kikyo.

"Keh!" InuYasha turned away, and continued conversing. Miroku and the others stared at each other questioningly, then shrugged.

No one believes it…but that probably wasn't Kagome, and we will probably never see her again…but…Shippo began fidgeting. What if InuYasha saw her himself? What if, she really was _their _Kagome? Maybe, the reason why she didn't really respond to them was because she could barely recognize them, either. So what if they told her who they were? Shippo's fidgeting increased, and he became excited. "Wait…Miroku? Sango? What if….the next time we see her…I mean Kagome…or the next time we find her, could we have InuYasha talk to her? Maybe, we should introduce ourselves?" He inquired innocently.

Miroku and Sango, both understanding, nodded. They continued standing with InuYasha, as he conversed with Totosai near the grave of his mother. Yeah right…I will never see Kagome again, InuYasha's thoughts began drifting from his mother. The Shikon Jewel has sealed her forever in her own time, and it would never allow her to come back. Even if it doesn't exist anymore, its just impossible. But then again…InuYasha sees a tiny fragment of hope and carefully nurtures it. Perhaps, I should see her for myself. But I still kind of doubt it. The hope dimmed. _Scene change…after Sango and Miroku leave the kids back at the village._

Eh…darn it! Kiki desperately searched for her sister in the bushes. "Kaya! KAYA!!" she called. No response. The last time she had seen her was when that demon attacked them…while they had been in their _human_ form. They'd been separated. Which reminded her, that she still was. Since they were one-fourth demons, not even half-demons, they had a strange cycle of transformations. Each one of the siblings had different forms at different times, but it always started on the night of the New moon. It was all due to the fact that, somehow their father was InuYasha…no idea how that works, but he is…and the fact that their mother was a sorceress who could transform into a dragon…No! Don't think about that! Think about how you're human because of the new moon…Which had been three four days ago… She stopped. Maybe, if I could find InuYasha…since Kaya is in her dragon form, which is actually better than my child human form right now…maybe, I should first save myself? Suddenly, in the midst of her brainstorming, a demon swooped in. "Kyaaa!! Someone….HELLPPP!!"

InuYasha paused. I think there's someone screaming, he thinks…Suddenly, something startles him, and he stops abruptly, causing Miroku to bump into him. "Hey― what's wrong InuYasha?" Shippo clings to Miroku's shoulder for dear life. From up above, Sango called down to them. "You guys…what's the matter?"

"There's someone…a kid I think, screaming. And I just caught the scent of blood," InuYasha begins running towards the source of the scream. This scent…he thought to himself, startled. Reminds me of…no. He ran faster.

He certainly is in a hurry, Miroku thought to himself. I wonder if he…recognizes the scent?

I ran. Stumbled. I began screaming again. It felt like the pain would never stop ending. It felt like the demon had been grinning at me, its bulging, slimy eyes dancing with profuse and sickening enjoyment as I screamed in pain. But then, the pain disappeared. I can't remember much of anything, except warm red arms wrapping around me. And then I left the pain. _Scene change…_

"Sheesh, what a pain," InuYasha grumbled. They had just rescued a little girl from the clutches of a horrific demon. But she was still asleep, after three days! And the wounds hadn't even been all that deep. "Calm down, InuYasha. She's just a child, and she has been through quite a bit," Kaede lectured gently. "Indeed, InuYasha," Miroku agreed. "But you seemed to know something about her scent…is she someone you know?"

Here, InuYasha paused. "I…think, that…when I caught the scent…her scent…it reminded me of Kikyo's…" he stopped. "But she looks nothing like her, and if she had any spiritual power she would have fought the demon off."

"Uuuhhmmm…" the small child stirred. Then she blinked. "How are you feeling, dear?" Kaede asked, scurrying to her side. She continued blinking, while a look of awe spread across her face. "Kai….Kai-a-deh…" Everyone glanced at her, startled.

I had awoken in an extremely, surprisingly familiar environment. I had awoken, and saw both InuYasha and Kaede at the same time, and I tried to respond to Kaede's question but failed. I could barely even pronounce her name. I slowly sat up, and realized this was Kaede's hut. My old home village. I hadn't been here for years, and the homesickness I'd felt in this life for this place overwhelmed me. I burst into tears, and startled, they tried to comfort me.

"Stop crying dear." "It's alright, what's wrong?" "She's just scared." Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all tried to reassure one another. Kohaku and InuYasha just stared on. Then suddenly, "Why are you crying, and who are you, exactly?" InuYasha demanded. The little girl stared up at him despondently. Then, glaring at him, her sobs subsided. "I'm Kiki. I'm looking for my sister Kaya. And you are really rude." Sheesh. InuYasha is just as rude as ever, she decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

InuYasha hadn't changed much. Except that there was a kind of deep sadness, a loneliness which no one could heal, no one could understand. Except, maybe her…

"Keh, you little brat! You should be more grateful. We could have just left you there to die!" InuYasha retorted. Huh, he's also a lot more bitter and sarcastic, Kiki realized.

"Child, how do you know me?" Kaede asked. This child, had an extremely familiar feel to her. Almost like sister Kikyo, Kaede thought silently.

Kiki paused for a second before quickly, too quickly responding, "Uhhh…I've heard of this village before. Your name is rather well-known, you know. In fact, this entire group is well known for defeating Naraku." She quickly shot a look at InuYasha, then glanced away.

"You? You're waay too young to know anything about Naraku," InuYasha glared. The girl was getting on his nerves, for some strange reason…

"Now now, InuYasha. There's no need to become irritated," Miroku reasoned. "You seem to have a slight accent, although your Japanese is quite fluent…which region of Japan do you come from?"

Ha! Kiki thought triumphantly. There is no way they can suspect me of being Kikyo, or anything related to Kagome now! Of course, I am really desperate. Mother would first kill me for having come here, and then kill me twice over if InuYasha found out about them…especially about mother, and what the family had been going through…yikes…she would kill me a third time if she knew what happened to Kaya! Kiki shivered. "Uhmmm…actually, I do come from a different country…my whole family is from China…" she rattled off.

"Eh, China?! That's really far away! It takes a really long time to travel from here to there by foot!" Sango protested. There is no way…she thought. Children would be unable to make it the whole way.

"Indeed, it takes a very long time to travel that length of distance," agreed Miroku. How intriguing, he thought to himself. "But what is your purpose for traveling here?" Kiki inconspicuously paled, Miroku noted.

"Hah. I was kind of just exploring. And looking for people. But right now I'm looking for my sister Kaya…" trailing off, she glanced speculatively at the group. "You probably wouldn't have heard or met anyone by that name?" she asked, hope glowing in her eyes. "Maybe a little black, winged creature?" I hope if they did, they saw Kaya in her dragon form…but if they didn't, I hope she had her mask on…

"So you wouldn't happen to be also looking for your mother, correct?" Sango murmured. She noticed the surprise and worry in Kiki's eyes.

Miroku, also noticing the flicker of emotion and pressured her. "So I think your mother is actually around here, looking for you. She's not in China, but here."

InuYasha, quickly becoming frustrated and confused by Sango and Miroku's questioning, finally demanded, "Ok, someone please tell me what you guys are talking about, or what you're getting at." Suddenly, Miroku leaves Sango to continue chatting with Kiki and creeps to InuYasha. "Well, InuYasha, you thought Kiki had some things in common with Kikyo, right? Somehow, I get the feeling that her mother might be that woman who called herself Kagome," he whispered. Then suddenly, he pointed at a strange symbol on Kiki's hand. "Look, that symbol was on that woman's hand, too. That can't be a coincidence. So I think, that if this girl has anything to do with Kikyo and the graves, we should get closer to her." "Fool," InuYasha whispered harshly. "There is no way this girl could know anything." Miroku started once more. "How do you know? First of all, she knows Kaede. Second, you thought her blood smelled like Kikyo's. Also, you think she smells exactly like Kikyo. So I think, we need to get closer to her and her family." Grumbling, InuYasha thought to himself how that was actually true. So what if, becoming closer to this group, would lead to an answer about the graves?

"Alright then, Kiki, we'll be helping you look for your sister," Miroku declared. Startled once again, Kiki nodded hurriedly. Somehow, I get the feeling that they're up to something, she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Just wondering…but I feel like you have some sort of a hidden agenda," Kiki mumbled, just barely loud enough for them to hear. Just what were they up to? Kiki worried. If they saw Kaya…they would become suspicious. What if they were looking for mother…and then accused _mother _of being some sort of _grave robbing _sorceress? She snapped her head around to face them, and decided, "Actually, I would prefer it if you didn't help me with finding my sister. I won't need any help." She paused, noticing the stares they were giving her.

Why doesn't she want any help? Sango wondered. Perhaps, she _is_ hiding something, just as Miroku said.

How interesting, Miroku congratulated himself. She must be hiding something, something close to my theory. "You think we have a hidden reason for helping you? You know, we're just lending you a helping hand!" Miroku continued in an incredulous voice. "You're so small, you'll have trouble finding your sister."

The word _small_ got both Kiki's and InuYasha's attentions. "Miroku, stop being lecherous! She's just a kid!" InuYasha yelled at him, as Kiki protested. "Hey! What exactly do you mean by _small_? I'm not small by any means!" By the time they set out to find Kiki's sister, Miroku was blue and bruised. Also lumpy, thanks to some assistance from Sango.

I actually didn't mean anything, Miroku mused depressingly. Sango just had to react to InuYasha and Kiki's words and then slap me. Everyone always suspects me of doing lecherous things when I'm not! They continue. _Scene change to Koga…_

Jeez, it's been so long since I've seen Kagome, Koga sighed to himself, watching his pack lounge around the cave. It was good that Naraku was gone and all, but he missed the jewels he once had. And also, since it disappeared Kagome disappeared too, so that was two negative things about it. God, he missed her. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a little creature scutter into a crack of the cave. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled, pointing.

Everyone turned to look where he was pointing, and shrugged. "Dunno, Koga. Maybe a lizard or rat," Ginta shrugged. But even so, everyone kept staring at the creature. It was curled up in a tight little ball, softly whimpering. Suddenly Hakku cried, "Wait a second! Are those wings?" Everyone begin creeping towards the hole, whispering to themselves as they strained their eyes, focusing on the little creature. "Ok, everyone move back! I discovered it, so its mine. And I'm the leader of this pack, so _back off_, ok?" Koga claimed ownership of the strange little critter. We can either use it as food, as a pet, or it could be turned into a loyal watch dog sort of pet. But from the smell of blood, he could tell that it was badly hurt. Maybe he should try to do something about that. Suddenly, his sharp nose picked up a scent. An overwhelmingly unpleasant and unwelcome, doggy scent. Completely distracted, he turned and glared at the mutt. Of failure. He gritted his teeth.

"Hey Koga, how have you been?" Miroku attempted to keep things from getting messy. He knew that Koga had never forgiven InuYasha for not having found a way to keep Kagome here.

Koga glanced at them. "Been a while, huh, mutt. Who's the girl?" He stared at the little girl, who stared up at him. "She looks familiar, or at least seems familiar," He decided, his jaw beginning to hurt from keeping his anger from lashing out at the mutt face. The mutt face only glared back at him, also barely keeping his anger under control.

"Her name is Kiki," he growled in response. Being with Koga only reminded him of how he had always wasted time fighting with Koga, instead of trusting Kagome and sharing her. He could now see that she had always been faithful to him, and that he could have spent a lot more time with her. Suddenly, he spotted something moving in the crack, over there in the cave…he blinked, and then stared as it stuck its head out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??" he yelled. Everyone stares at it, and Kiki does a double take. "K-Kaya!"

She's so badly hurt, she's even got this crazed look of pain in her eyes! Kiki wailed, punching herself on the inside. But at least she's in dragon form, Kiki thought, as she rushed forward to help her. But as she did so, Koga blocked her way. "Look, I found this thing first before you did. Now I claim ownership…" Koga trailed off, as Kaya began transforming into her human form. Crap, Kiki thought. But at least…"Well, you can't exactly own a human, and _definitely _not my sister!" InuYasha, Miroku, and the others all stared agape. Damn it, the Kikyo inside her said, as Kaya stood up. She didn't have her mask on! No one paid any attention to the fact that she was bleeding or all scratched up. They paid attention to the face that was so dearly familiar and beloved, to Kiki's heart. The face of her mother, or Kagome when she was just fifteen years old. Two decades ago. Damn it, Kiki thought to herself again.

"What the…Kiki, that's your sister?" InuYasha murmured quietly. Sango's eyes teared up as Miroku simply stared at her. This girl, InuYasha thought to himself, looks like Kagome. She has the same warm brown eyes, same balance, same face, same everything! Except, it can't be _Kagome_. She definitely has something to do with the graves. Kiki ran forward as Kaya tripped and fell, landing on top of Kiki.

Great, Kiki thought. She landed on top of me, and I can't even get up. She glanced nervously at InuYasha's, Miroku's, and the other's eyes speculatively appraising Kaya's familiar appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kiki tried to gently dislodge Kaya, but failed. Kaya landed on the ground with a loud _Ooomf._ In the end, Kiki managed to disentangle herself. She slowly stood up, without meeting any of their eyes and knelt beside her sister. "Kaya, are you okay?" No response, except labored breathing.

Without hesitating, Sango and Miroku silently move forward to take Kaya. They quietly signaled to InuYasha that he should carry her, and he complied. The entire group began walking back to Kaede's village silently, as Koga and his clan watched them from a distance.

Basically, first get her somewhere safe and wait until her wounds are healed enough, then we ask questions, Miroku contemplated to himself.

InuYasha was in a complete daze. His brain was completely numb and blank, like a whiteboard. He could _not_ think. It had been more than twenty years since he had last seen a face like that. And the fact that he was carrying her…he did not dare to look back, over his shoulders. His heart was bursting with a brilliant beam of hope, and he feared that if he looked at her face, it would shatter this illusion. He barely noticed Sango and Miroku exchanging glances. For now, he was floating in the clouds. _Back at the village…_

"Kiki, are you certain you know who Kaya is? Are you _sure_ that she is your sister?" Kaede asked. At that moment, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo were all interrogating Kiki. InuYasha had gone outside to have some alone time.

"Damn it! I _told_ you guys, yes, Kaya is my sister!" Kiki was shrieking. I can't handle this much longer, Kiki thought miserably. This is going to end badly…I can already tell. Mother isn't allowed to stay in this time for very long! And if InuYasha finds out, then…everything will be shattered! Mom will feel horrible, InuYasha and his friends will become sad again…after adjusting to life without her…they'll have to go through the whole process again! "Argh! I'm telling yo-oo-u the truth!" she shrilled.

Her reserve is breaking, Sango reasoned. Her voice is starting to raise, and she's becoming more desperate. "Kiki," Sango crooned. "If you tell us the truth…or at least, would you tell us who your mother is? We'll stop bothering you."

"Ri Mu Ge Wei (日暮戈薇), or Ri Mu A Li. Or just A Li (阿篱). (Chinese characters, Kagome's actual Japanese translated into Chinese name, from Wikipedia). I told you, we're from China, a totally different _country_," Kiki rattled off. Of course, they weren't Chinese. It was just that, China had taken over Japan since Japan was so small. And they forced the Chinese culture upon them. The Japanese were no longer allowed to speak, know, continue, anything about their original culture. They were forced to become entirely Chinese. But of course, Kagome― err…_mother_, would never allow that to happen. She and Uncle Sota had taught the kids everything about Japan, the language, the customs, the knowledge, everything. Except for herself, of course. She had been born as _Kikyo_. She _knew_, MASTERED her background and Japanese before anyone else did. "This is the first time she's been to Japan."

"Oh, so you are _sure_ her name wasn't _Kagome_…" Shippo asked in surprise and disappointment. They all gazed at Kaya as Kiki averted her eyes. Suddenly, Kaya coughed and sat up so suddenly she slapped Shippo, so hard he flew against the wall. "Ahhh―eow!" Shippo cried out. Kaya sat up, looking completely disoriented.

"Oh― sorry!" Kaya squeaked. She unpeeled him from the wall and gently set him down. After finishing this, she realized that this was an unfamiliar environment. She glanced up to see Kiki, who had a perturbed look in her eyes. "Kiki!" she said happily. Then she noticed the several other curious sets of eyes.

"Alright, I think, now that Kaya is awake, we should continue looking for our mother," Kiki said firmly. Damn it…this is going to be hard to do, she thought to herself. "I think―" Miroku stopped, InuYasha's hand blocking his mouth.

"Yeah, I think you guys need to, too," InuYasha murmured, avoiding the others' eyes. Bewildered, the others watched as Kiki, with a surprised and startled look, gathered up her disgruntled sister and left.

"InuYasha…why?" Sango asked, completely confused. She, Shippo, and Miroku glared at him.

"Because…I feel like this isn't a door that should be opened again. We should just forget about them," InuYasha slowly explained. His heart felt like it was burning with pain. The only possible way for this Kaya to exist, is if Kagome is dead, he thought to himself. He began explaining to the others. "Kagome is dead, you guys. Otherwise, Kaya wouldn't exist. So we should just let them go on their way, in peace. Obviously she doesn't remember anything of being Kagome." His eyes blurred with tears.

That's true, Miroku thought to himself. Kaya probably _is _Kagome's reincarnation. There has never been a case where someone's reincarnation could exist at the same time as one's previous life was still there, except in Kagome's case. So _that_ Kagome, that really beautiful one…can't be _our _Kagome either. _Scene change…_

Maybe I'll check the village…Kiki might be there, along with Kaya…Kae and Inge probably won't be with them, though, Kagome reasoned. Since Kaede is there…suddenly, Kagome's swift legs began moving on their own. She stopped when she finally arrived in the familiar little village. The huts and the people with top knots all around her tugged at her heart. She slowly walked in the direction of Kaede's hut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everything…is so familiar, Kagome thought again. There's the hut…Kagome pauses, right under a tree.

InuYasha suddenly notices that there is someone _extremely_ attractive under him, and recognizes her, by her hand and uncanny resemblance to Kagome, as the one Sango and Miroku had suspected to be Kagome. Whose name was also, Kagome. "Hey, what are you doing around here?" InuYasha called out to her. Interesting, Miroku and Sango were right to mistake her for Kagome…Startled, she looks up and sees an unusually familiar figure.

"Wha…oh hi there…I didn't notice you…" she trailed off. _InuYasha_, her heart screamed out loudly. Then it settled in her throat, nearly choking her. Then the man and woman from before…? She managed a cough, and tried to sound as casual as possible, at the same time attempting to sound like she wasn't lying. "Uh, I don't think I've met you before…I'm looking for uh…a pair of demon slayers? They happen to have two kids…?" she choked.

"Yeah, Sango and Miroku, right?" InuYasha asked. "They're in the hut." As he finished speaking, Sango and Miroku came out from the hut, having heard someone asking InuYasha for them. Kagome's mouth drops open, but quickly shuts it again, making sure no one had seen.

Kagome's heart fluttered with millions of butterflies, and the truth tugged at her lips. She yearned to hug them, and become reacquainted with her old friends. For a second, as she watched them walking towards them, the truth almost blurted itself out. But she was able to reign it in, telling herself it would cause everyone even more pain than they needed. The Master of Hell had forbidden her to stay in the Feudal era.

"Eh, hello again, Kagome. What are you doing around here?" Sango smiled, Miroku by her side. InuYasha jumped down to join them.

"Oh, just…I was kind of wandering around, looking for my kids…_as always_…" she paused and grinned sheepishly, forgetting her thoughts as she looked at their warm smiles… "and I heard you guys were around here." Thrilled, she felt like she just couldn't stop grinning! She really _was_ with her friends! She had always imagined meeting them again, and here they were! Oh, if only they could know who _I_ really was, she wished mournfully. Stop grinning like an idiot, she told herself, sighing. Sango had a such a warm, wonderful smile. "Anyways, so I decided to stop by and say hi."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. "Say…your kids…" InuYasha began. Kagome nervously glanced at his suddenly cloudy face. "They wouldn't happen to be Kiki and Kaya, now, would they?" He paused, glancing at her face's troubled expression.

Kagome cleared her throat and responded, "Yeah…that's them…is something wrong?" Her voice raising an octave at the end. Oh no, no, no, she wanted to scream. If something had happened to them…

"Well, they already left for the next village," InuYasha told her. He watched as her expression became relieved. And pretty once more, he admitted to himself. She really was _pretty_. She was like a much older, much prettier version of Kagome…

"Is that it?" Kagome asked, rather incredulously. "They didn't get hurt or something? Because from your expression I would have thought…" she paused, as Miroku cleared his throat.

"Well, Kaya did get hurt…quite a bit," Miroku began, but hastily added when Kagome's expression became worried, "but she was completely fine when she left."

"But the interesting thing is," Sango interrupted, "is she looks a lot like a friend of ours…the last time we saw her was about two decades ago. Kaya looks exactly like her, in every way…manner, personality, speech, appearance, etc…perhaps, you know something about this?" Sango inquired carefully. Perhaps, now they could find something out about the graves...? Anyways, Kaya really did remind her of Kagome. She had the same, warm, sparkling brown eyes.

Kagome snorted to herself silently. You guys have no idea, she thought. When it really comes down to it, Kaya's nothing like me, except in appearance! But I get the feeling they're suspecting me of something, of something really bad. I think, that if they knew who I was they wouldn't be so suspecting…I can tell by their eyes. She glances at them again, and sees the suspicion there, in all of their eyes. They know I'm hiding _something_, and now they're speculating as to what it is. "Uhh…no, sorry…I don't know…" she muttered.

"Oh, its alright then," Sango said, glancing at Miroku. "Perhaps you should hurry, you could probably meet your kids at the next village before they even get there."

"Okay, thanks! Sure, I hope I'll see you guys again!" Kagome replied cheerfully, as a crack appeared in her heart. She ran away towards the next village. As she ran through the forest, her eyes began blurring with tears. She didn't bother wiping them away. I don't want to leave them, she realized. I want them to at least know who I am! She makes up her mind and turns around, but then something explodes into fire right next to her. Several more explosions all around her cause the trees to burst into flame. Suddenly, one of the explosions nearly hits her and she is thrown backwards into a tree. She gasped, writhing on the ground with pain. _Scene change…_

The whole village, including Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha look on in horror. It had not been two minutes since Kagome had entered those very trees, that were now burning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Damn it! How could I have been so careless! Kagome screamed at herself. Why hadn't she thought of the fact that Naraku could and would find some unknown method to travel through time? It _was _possible! He could have sent someone through the well, or somehow, to come after her— or her kids! My kids, she realized. I will definitely need InuYasha's help with them…that can't be helped. As she struggled up, someone cackled nearby.

"Priestess. Your friends will be your downfall." A shadowy figure in cloak stared down at her. She could make out the familiar red eyes that signaled a shattered soul that could not be saved. Naraku's usual method of enslaving people nowadays was to kill them, then make their souls explode into about a million pieces. So they could never come back to life again. And then he put his own demons in them. She glared back up at him, or it. Of course, it was one of Naraku's. As expected. "Yeah right," Kagome retorted. "There is no way I am dying just yet!" I have too many things I need to resolve before I can even think about resting in peace, she thought dryly. That would be selfish of me to die. She gathered a fistful of spiritual power and threw it at the lost soul, which exploded. She stumbled and limped towards the direction of what she thought was the village. Smoke choked her lungs and steam came from her open wounds, which were streaming with blood. The worst was on her shoulder, she analyzed. I'll probably survive, although it will take a while to heal. _Scene change…_

The villagers had already begun working with pails of water, trying to put the fire out. Their attempts were mostly successful, thought Kaede. Except that poor woman…Kaede shuddered. She probably didn't survive…

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku had begun pawing through the burned remnants of the forest, in a futile attempt to find her. If we don't find her, InuYasha thought to himself, then basically, its like, _Kagome's_ mother is dead. A potential ally and someone who had useful information. I can't forgive myself if something happens to her, he realized. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something moving. In the forest. He turned around and stared.

Miroku and Sango both notice InuYasha and look in the direction. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they took in the sight of the bloody, burned, and slowly limping mother. _Scene change…_

She'll be alright, although she's so heavily wounded, Miroku mused. What had happened? He waited for Kaede to finish dressing her arm wounds, before asking. "Kagome? What happened?"

Kagome took one look at their worried faces and cringed. Geez, it's like I'm so important or something…to them too, she thought. I already have waay too many people who need me. She sighed, and decided. I'll tell them the things they really should know, she thought. Things that they need to know, in order to help the kids— and themselves— to survive. And all those people at back home, she realized. "Okay, this is going to be a long story…" she glanced at them, and continued. "Kaya is the reincarnation of Kagome, your friend. Kiki is Kikyo's, Kae is Kaede's and," she paused, as Miroku held up his hand. "Wait a second! So what exactly is all of this?!" he exclaimed, incredulously. Kagome gulped. I've decided, she thought, I'm not going to tell them who I am. "Okay, so lets start at the beginning. I'm sorry I made you guys worry about grave robbers or sorceresses who robbed the graves, but that's not the case. I didn't know you were examining a grave at the time I first met you," she paused, analyzing their expressions. "Alright, I am close to the master of hell, who regulates souls and stuff. She is Sesshomaru's mother, who you guys may know…" their expressions had become guarded, but she continued. "_I_ didn't do anything to the souls! I didn't force them or anything. The master just asked them if they wanted to help me against Naraku—" The three of them interrupted, with incredulous expressions of disbelief. "Naraku?! He's been dead for more than twenty years!" "What the hell are you talking about?!" InuYasha bellowed. "W-what! Naraku's alive?!" Shippo hid behind Miroku.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. This was more difficult than she had thought it would be. "Okay! I'm not a bad person! These souls willingly agreed to be reborn, and now they're helping me!" Exasperated, she glanced at them again. It looks like the message is sinking in, she thought relieved. But they definitely had more to say. "Wait a moment…so Kikyo, Kagome, Kaede, my mother, the great dog demon, and my cousins have agreed to help _you_?" InuYasha persisted. Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Yes, and also I come from another time. Which is why Naraku exists." That should be something safe to say, she thought. They probably have no idea that several of the same souls, reincarnated or incarnated, can exist at the same time. "So you guys need to help my kids…my nieces, and my allies. Because they're helping some of your guys' closest friends." She waited for the message to sink in.

She comes from another time, but she's definitely not Kagome, InuYasha thought. Kagome must have died young…in order for Kaya to exist. His eyes began blurring with unshed tears. I wonder what happened. At least, they're kind of here now though. So they can go through the well too. "I have to ask a favor, though," the Kagome in front of them continued. "Also, I have some more advice and information you should know." She got up, and took out a small, shiny rectangular object. _Scene change…_

InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku stared down at Kiki and Kaya, who were standing in front of them once more. By now, Kaya's eyes had stopped glowing. Earlier, Kagome, no, she had explained to them that her real name was Meiyo and Kagome had just been her nickname, InuYasha recalled. But she preferred Kagome. She asked them to look after her kids, whom she would leave behind in this time stripped of the ability to return home. "It's getting too dangerous," she had said. Then she had used that rectangular object, no, cell phone to contact Kaya and Kiki. Apparently she couldn't contact them before when their cell phone was off. So apparently they were on now. And then Kiki and Kaya, when they arrived, they had been in their _demon_ form. Well, _apparently_ their father had been a demon, and when they had met Kaya and Kiki before, they were in their human phase, InuYasha attempt to sort it out in his head. Kiki's hair had become white, she had whitish ears and tiny claws. Her eyes…_Kikyo's_ eyes. Kiki must be short for Kikyo, InuYasha realized. They were a sort of yellowish brown, with some specks of blue. Kaya…looked like Kagome. She had brown eyes, black ears, no claws or fangs. They stood there nervously. (OMITTED) _And earlier, InuYasha continued musing, Kagome had briefly touched Kaya on the forehead during their reunion, and Kaya's eyes had glowed blue._(OMITTED)And then she had left, after tearfully explaining to them they, their siblings, and cousins, once they had been found, would not be returning home. She promised they would see each again. Then finally, all of them had been left there. To stare at each other. In awkward silence.

I probably won't see them again, Kagome realized mournfully. But she wasn't going to let the tears fall now, she thought determinedly. I still have to go through tons more before I can even think about this…I won't even get to see Kae or Inge again, she sobbed inside. I saw…in that one dream…The only way I can see them again is if I'm dead…I already talked to the master about that, and even she doesn't think I have very long…I _need_ to accomplish everything _before I die_…


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry this update took so long! I've just been pretty busy…finals, end of school…I'll probably update once a week or more if I happen to be on a roll…also, I'm kind of deciding whether or not to continue this story and where to go with it…but for now, I think I will continue it. Thanks to everyone for reading this story and I hope you'll continue enjoying it!

Chapter 8

She left them. _Goodbye,_ Kagome thought, glancing back at her precious little ones_. I have to do this,_ she thought to herself. _This time is much safer than the one we live in, despite all our technology and knowledge. Not to mention,_ Kagome realized, _once I die the barrier around the cities will fall. And everything― everyone, will die. I don't know how I will die, but if my premonition was right…my death is inevitable. And I must die alone._ Kagome returns to her home in the future, alone. _Scene change…_

The group continued staring awkwardly at one another. "So…" Kiki began. "How much do you know about us?"

"Well, your mother told us about where you come from…" Miroku trailed. "And whose reincarnations you two are." Kiki looked down at her feet.

_Why? Mother, why? _Kiki thought to herself. _I thought you were determined to keep things secret! I thought, that once we defeated Naraku and the other demons, we would all go home together…since you couldn't stay here…_Kiki's intuition came up with a startling idea. _Wait…what if, you mean for us to stay here?! Forever!_

Frightened by the sudden flash of emotion across Kiki's face, InuYasha mistook the look for anger. "Of course, we won't call you Kikyo or anything…" he trailed off, as her expression became closer to pain. Cautiously he moved forward.

Suddenly, Kiki straightened herself up and began running in the direction her mother had gone. "Wait! Kiki!" Kaya called after her. "Kiki!" The others began running after her.

_Mother! _Kiki mourned, desperately searching for her. _Don't tell me…you think you can handle things on your own or something?_ Far behind her, she could hear the others calling for her. She stops when she realizes that her mother was already gone, and the others caught up. _She used her powers of time,_ she realized. _No wonder there's no trace of her…_

"Kiki…" InuYasha murmured, having been the first who caught up with her. _Poor Kiki…she seems to be really worried about her mother…but her mother should be alright,_ he thought. _Meiyo just wants her kids in a safer place…so she left them here…right?_ Kaya stopped in front of Kiki, and hugged her tightly. "Everything'll be alright…" she murmured. _Scene Change…_

Startled, Kagome realized someone had been following her. She quickly turned around defensively, but only to see…_InuYasha?!_ _Oh…_she realized. _He must have followed me…he probably followed me close enough to be able to jump into the time swirl after me…_"InuYasha! You followed me?" Kagome glared at him.

"Kagome…" he murmured. "I know who you really are. I know you're Kagome."

Kagome stared at him, stunned. _What? How? _She stood there, next to the old Bone Eater's Well. It had been sealed with a barrier for a long time, so now only special people could go through it. The tree had long died, but it was still there. A treasured landmark. She turned around, back facing him. "I don't underst―AGHH!!" She doubled over in pain, realizing the grave mistake she had made. She had let her guard down, because she _thought _it was InuYasha. _Damn,_ she thought, her consciousness fading. A lifetime of memories flashed by her eyes. She saw herself growing up, living with her family. She saw herself meeting and becoming friends with Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo. Along with everyone else, even Kikyo. She saw herself grieving after being forced to leave her friends behind forever. She saw demons swarming out of the well, killing Mom and Gramps. She watched herself bargaining with the Master of Hell to allow her to have the children and family she had now. She saw herself reunited with her friends. Then leaving them, _and_ her children behind. _I should've let them know in some way,_ she thought, dying. _Oh no! _she became conscious once again. _I can't die here! If I do, _the thought tortured her, _Naraku will have my soul shattered! And then he'll use me against my family and friends! _Having realized this, she struggled to get up, while the InuYasha in front of her changed into a lost soul. _Come on!_ She encouraged herself. _You don't want to become a lost soul, do you? You just want to die in peace! _It was no use. Her body was already useless and limp. _Well, _she comforted herself, the fear nearly driving her over the edge, _the Master did say that if I were to end up dead and working for Naraku, like this, she would find some way to allow me to regain consciousness. She would allow me to work as a double agent for Naraku, and stay in the Feudal Era. That's the next best thing, next to actually being able to stay with my friends. Even if the process is painful. _She died, with the fake InuYasha sneering at her, thinking of how Naraku would reward him. _Scene change…_

Suddenly, a swirling blue, watery cloud appeared in front of Shippo. _YEEEK!_ Shippo flailed and toppled backwards. _WHAT IS THAT?! _Everyone stared at it.

Kaya and Kiki glanced at each other. "That's probably either Kae or Inge," Kaya whispered to Kiki. Kiki nodded. _Who else would be able to time travel? Not to mention, they didn't get their powers sealed off._ They watched, as the figure solidified and stepped towards them. Suddenly, from the corner of Kaya's eye she saw something hurtling towards them.

"W-wh-what th-!" InuYasha, now distracted from the cloud. _What is that thing, that thing that's coming towards us?_ Then, as it exploded in front of them, he realized it was a bomb and attempted to shield everyone with his fire rat robe. _It's too powerful of an explosion, _he realized. _It's probably from the future! _He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Wait a sec…we didn't die? _Sango opened her eyes, and saw a figure, still slightly immersed with some kind of blue liquid, shielding them. There was some sort of hooded creature in front of them. _A lost soul, _she decided. "You guys!" She shook the others to get their attention. "We're okay!"

Kiki opened her eyes, and realized that the figure in front of them was not Kae, Inge, or any of her cousins. She also realized, that within that bomb there had most likely been some sort of substance that turned all of them into humans. Everyone stood up, and stared at the figure, who was using a powerful barrier to protect everyone. The figure finally turned around, still keeping the barrier in place.

"Hey!" The figure beamed back at them. As the glowing blue liquid slowly dissipated, they saw a unbearably sweet, beautiful, and familiar face. InuYasha backed away from the group, almost at the edge of the barrier. "W-wait! Where do you think you're going?" she protested, her adorable face widening with alarm…_and_ completely not recognizing any of them, except Kiki and Kaya.

_She's probably just twenty,_ Kiki realized. _The younger version …mother must have gone back in time and dragged THIS one here, in order to watch over us. She's much more obvious than mother…you can actually TELL who she is… _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_That has to be Kagome, _InuYasha realized. _But she doesn't seem to recognize us…she's alive! _He thought exuberantly. _Even though…Kaya…_

Kagome blinked at them. "What?" she asked warily. She checked her appearance, looking for anything that could be causing the amazement on their faces. _It's like they're staring at me in recognition, _she realized. _But I don't know them…except Kiki and Kaya._ The group of humans continued staring at her. "Kagome…?" the woman started. _Ehhh…_she thought. _That face…if I didn't know any better, I would have thought it was Sango…_ "Ummm…yeah. I _am _Kagome…" Kagome grinned back, a little unsure. _Probably Kiki or Kaya had told them who I was…?_

Slowly, Kiki stood up, walking towards her, holding out her hands palms facing up― as if Kagome were going to attack her. "Look…Kagome, we haven't been very truthful with you here…or any of these guys," Her hands sweeping in their direction. She had an _extremely _guilty expression on her face. She glanced at the group behind her, and continued. "Okay…first, to explain to you guys…this here is Kagome. _Your_ guys' Kagome," she emphasized, one finger― _rudely, _or so Kagome thought― pointing at Kagome. They stared, uncomprehending. "And Kagome," she turned back to me. _What now?_ Kagome wondered warily. She kept a smile plastered on her face though. "Uh…Kagome? Well, this is kind of the Feudal Era…" she trailed off. Kagome stared back at her. "So? What's your point?" _Of course I already know where this is, _Kagome muttered soundlessly to herself. "I kind of don't get it."

_Okay…this is going to be hard, _Kiki thought to herself. She glanced at Kaya, who was still completely oblivious. _Of course, Kaya can't help me on this…she really has NO IDEA._ _Kagome is going to kill me…_ "I mean…like, this is a time when your friends are still alive…?" Kiki stared, both fearful and hopeful at once. Kagome stared back, uncomprehending. But then it slowly sank in, and Kagome's expression became exuberant. _No trace of murderous intentions, _Kiki thought to herself, relieved. "Okay! Let's go looking for InuYasha then! We have to go find everyone!" she cried out excitedly. She hurriedly began walking away from the group, InuYasha already completely occupying her mind. "They can help us! Come on, hurry hurry hurry!" she turned around, urging Kiki. But by then, Kaya and Kiki had managed to turn everyone, who was supposed to be, back into their demon forms. _Using our superior technological needles and vaccines, _Kiki thought triumphantly, watching Shippo become a demon once more. Kagome paused, hesitantly, as recognition slowly seemed to dawn on her. "Oh." Her face was overwhelmed with several emotions― there was anger, mixed with relief, but also happiness making her face redden. "Kiki!" she began shrieking. "WHY DIDN'T― WHY WASN'T I INFORMED―" she raged, but then broke off after realizing that her friends were actually, right in front of her. That there was no need to search. Surprised, her eyes actually began welling up with tears. She lunged at Sango and Shippo, throwing her arms around them, bawling. "I missed you guys so much!" Kagome sobbed. InuYasha, thinking that he was dreaming, warily crept closer. Inch by inch. Miroku patted Kagome on the back. InuYasha's hand slowly reached out, but then was startled when suddenly Kagome whirled around to embrace him too.

"InuYasha! I'm sorry I had to leave! I'm sorry I couldn't stay! I'm sorry―" she broke off, her chest still heaving with sobs. _Scene change…_

They had gone back to Kaede's to take a breather. _By now, things have settled down, _InuYasha thought to himself. He still couldn't believe that Kagome ― _his_ Kagome was here. She had returned.

"So as you guys can see," Kiki finally piped up. "It doesn't matter whether Kaya exists or not…Kagome still exists." _They better not ask too many detailed questions, _Kiki thought to herself. _Otherwise, I might make a slip…_

"By the way Kagome, you look kind of young…" Miroku started. "How old are you? Its been like, what, twenty years? You're probably past thirty, right?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kiki's expression.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap,_ Kiki panicked. _If they find out, then…they'll guess that maybe this isn't their REAL Kagome?! _She fidgeted. Kagome started, glancing at Kiki. She looked peeved. "Actually," Kagome began. "I just turned twenty two…and why do you think that I would be THAT old? Do I look like I am?" she grumbled, becoming irritated. _What? For me it's only been seven years…but for them…?_ "Wait! How come its been so many years for you guys, and for me it's only been seven?" she asked severely, sending glares in Kiki's direction. Kaya also glanced at Kiki, who seemed to be shrinking, with a surprised look. _There's more? There is so much that even I didn't know, even about my own family, _Kaya contemplated. _WHO is Kagome to Kiki?_

InuYasha started. "Wait…you're THAT young?" he turned to glare at Kiki. _What's the meaning of this?_ "Kiki…is that supposed to be the way things, are supposed to be?" he scrambled, unable to make sense of this. _So Kagome's time is moving slower than here?_

Kiki cringed, then seemed to finally decide on something important. "Okay…how about this," she paused, checking everyone's expressions. "Mom…err…went back in time…in order to get Kagome," she hesitated again, "but she had to get a younger Kagome…" she stopped, as Kagome's expression saddened. "So, you mean…I did die young. Which is why Kaya exists," Kagome murmured, unable to keep a lump from forming in her throat. Kiki winced. "Which is why you chose me, a younger me. A me who is still alive, and healthy, huh." Her eyes filled up.

_Actually, that isn't true. But if I explain to them about that, they would have to know about mom…_Kiki contemplated. _And mom WOULD NOT like that. Mom can't stay here, but THIS Kagome can…she can replace mom…so I can't really say anything, _she realized. _Not even to comfort them. But I've got to try_―! "Okay, actually, Kagome, you're not going to die young…well, you're not dying anytime soon. You didn't!" Kiki attempted to console Kagome, as well as the others. She desperately searched through her mind, looking for anything she was _allowed_ to tell them, anything that would be of comfort. She didn't want to see them in pain like this! It made her feel so guilty…she had definitely become emotionally weaker in this life. "I'm serious! You're not dying anytime soon! Look, I can bring you to meet her―" she broke off, realizing the slip. InuYasha and the others started. "Say what? Meet who?" Miroku prodded. She clamped her mouth shut, and stubbornly refused to say anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Okay…so hopefully this chapter will clear up some confusion…since, unfortunately, my story was getting pretty confusing…sorry about that! And thanks again to all of you for continuing to read my story, even though it's confusing, and for the advice!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_(Completely in first person view point) A while ago, for a twenty three year old Kagome…_

"Geeez…" I muttered to myself. The weather had been horrific again, scorching hot, no sign of any cooling rain, anytime soon. _Just perfect for working out,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. I was walking to the ­­­­­­­exercise gym. _I'm going to get all sweaty…_

Ever since eight years ago, when I disappeared from the Feudal Era, I had been stuck here. I never saw InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, or Shippo since. A lump formed in my throat as I continued on my way, even though my eyes had become blurry with hot tears again. _Don't think about it,_ I scolded myself. _I'll see them again if I'm fated to._ Recently, or these past few years, I had been fine tuning my abilities to fight. I had actually found a few spiritual people to train under, _amazingly_, I thought to myself, who were basically the equivalent of priests and priestesses, except they were in this time period. I also found an archer to study under, and my accuracy had improved greatly. Not to mention I could fight using almost any weapon now, thanks to the training I've had under my sword master.

I smiled to myself, imagining InuYasha and the others' expressions if they knew how good I was now. My heart throbbed once again at the thought of my friends, and mournfully thought about how easily I could have taken Naraku down if I had been this good, at that time. They would have been proud of me. I sighed.

On a more cheerful note, it seems like I'm becoming _really_ pretty. Like, maybe my twenties are the peak of my beauty. _Hmph, yeah right. _Maybe prettier than even Kikyo! I sighed, losing myself in daydreaming. "Hey― Kagome! Over here!" Suddenly Yuka waved me over, Ayumi and Eri beside her. "Let's hurry― they have new equipment we can try out!" Ayumi crowed.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. I'm already finished with college, I've actually been to several of them. A year in Japan, one in the U.S., China, other major countries, etc. I've already gone through all sorts of experiences, and I plan on visiting a whole bunch of other countries. I've taken dance lessons, singing, music, languages, etc. It seems like after leaving InuYasha, I tried to focus all of my thoughts and attention on working, learning, training. So that I wouldn't feel too much pain. Anyways, I'm on my way to getting famous! But I still hang out with my old friends, even though it causes me pain. Hanging out with them is fun, but…it's just that they remind me of how InuYasha used to come and visit. Good old times. I sigh, and try to focus on the conversation around me, but was unable to. Until we finally arrived at the gym, and something caught my eye.

Suddenly, a dark, spiraling blue whirlpool― or something like that appeared. People around us began shrieking, running for cover, and my friends huddled behind me. "What is that…" Eri screamed. Suddenly, a cloaked figure seemed to descend, spinning through the center of the spiral, winds of blue ice appearing to gust about her.

I can't remember everything that clearly, but I do remember the way how everything— including _everyone_— seemed to freeze up and turn into ice. This was the last thing I remember before losing consciousness.

When I finally woke up, I had been asleep for a month. Or that's what _Meiyo_ told me. I can't help but admit that, when I first woke up, I thought she was just _gorgeous._ No one, not even Kikyo, could beat her by looks. Apparently, she had frozen my time so I could never go back to it. Never. All my friends and family were dead, she explained. Despite her being so powerful, for some strange reason, I wasn't afraid of her. I couldn't despise her, but I did swear to myself I would take some sort of revenge. But I could tell she needed me for something, and that she wasn't exactly evil. And that's when I really got personally involved.

Apparently, she was fifteen years older than me, and had been living in Chinese Japan. Several hundred years ahead of my time, but I don't believe her. I think it must be sooner than that. A time when China invaded Japan and completely remodeled the culture. Every Japanese person was forced to take on a Chinese name, so Meiyo's was Rimu Gewei (zh./wiki/犬夜叉 if you want to see it…but I doubt you'll be able to understand it unless you can actually read Chinese). Or Ali, for short. Supposedly a direct translation of her Japanese name into Chinese. In her time, for some reason the well reappeared for a short time to let an onslaught of demons through to destroy the world, and then the jewel reappeared. This caused chaos, and ultimately the jewel had brought Naraku back to life. Now the human race was suffering, and almost completely wiped out. _This,_ I had thought, _was a complete exaggeration. _Until Meiyo explained how Naraku had discovered the process of shattering souls. He could then first kill someone, and replace that person with a demon. And the memory, experience, basically the brain of the person would still be left. All Naraku had to do was take control of a few of the worlds key, most important, intelligent people and they were basically helpless. When Meiyo and her allies had finally erected a barrier for the remaining human survivors, there were only several hundred thousand remaining. Which is why, according to Meiyo, I was needed. _But she didn't need to destroy my world! _I despaired, but had agreed. Then I met Meiyo's children.

Kae…the oldest…Inge, her twin brother, younger by a few seconds. And then Kaya and Kiki…Kaya was _her _reincarnation, or so it appeared. Kiki…well, they didn't get along too well. She was the reincarnation of Kikyo, and had a form other than her demon one. She could become Kikyo, the _priestess_. Memories and powers complete. And then I was told that we were going back in time, but a time where all of my friends were supposedly dead. Which brings me back to the present.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_So they lied to me,_ Kagome thought angrily to herself. _They knew the WHOLE TIME, but instead decided to keep the truth to themselves. I'm happy…but why? WHY LIE?? _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The older version— you actually have Kagome's older version with you or something?" InuYasha asked, incredulous. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself, exasperated.

Kagome glared at Kiki. _Oh, so that's why I'm so much farther behind compared to InuYasha and the others! _Her eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, so exactly what is my purpose of even being here? When obviously, the older, more experienced and powerful version is around!" Her voice raised an octave, her hands clenched into fists as she took a step towards Kiki, and began shrieking. "What am I even here for?! Are you guys just using me for something?!"

Kiki cowered, as Kaya looked on, feeling deceived. But when Kagome advanced closer, Kaya gathered her courage and stepped in front of the advancing, hysterical Kagome. "Look, I'm sure Kiki and mother didn't mean to lie or anything…"

"Yeah right!" Kagome snapped. _As if!_ She fumed. _Kiki KNOWS what time she was from! She knows her history and everything! Damn it…_she paused, calm for a second. _Wait a sec…then who and where is exactly― where is my older self?_

Kiki frantically waved her arms in surrender. "Alright! Alright!" _Mother is sooo going to kill me, _she whimpered to her self. _I have to tell them, though, _she decided. "Kagome is mom."

Kaya froze, and then examined Kiki's expression for any hint of a lie. There was nothing, except for fear, shame, and total honesty. It was silent. A chilly breeze blew through, ruffling their hair.

"Bwa Ha HA!" Suddenly, everyone except Kiki was chortling, laughing so hard tears came out. "You're kidding right?" Kagome asked through tears, holding her sides. _Yeah right! As if I could be so pretty and powerful!_

Kiki's face reddened. She stared at the ground humiliated. _Well, I guess it's a good thing they don't believe me, _she thought to herself. _Mom won't be as angry._

"Kikyo! Geez, tell us the truth," InuYasha insisted, as soon as he got a hold of himself. _Kagome can improve, but she can't become that good! Or pretty! _He was sure of himself.

"Not just about this, but the whole story," Miroku added wryly. _Silly child, _he thought to himself. _She's very different from the priestess we once knew. _

_**Scene change…**_

The shadows in the forest cloaked a hidden figure, resting on a branch. It gazed at the distant group disapprovingly, and then left.

_Foolish move, Kiki! _The older Kagome thought to herself. _Now you've made yourself a mere, foolish child in their eyes. You will never be Kikyo in their eyes. _She saddened. _I won't be able to protect you, or Kaya for much longer…_she turned and made the familiar pattern of blue swirls using her hands, and returned to the future.

_**Scene change…**_

"Okay, seriously Kiki, why don't you take us to _that _Kagome?" Kagome insisted, becoming frustrated again. "I want to meet her…and I think she should take my place." She paused as the rest of them stared at her. "I don't think I belong here…"

"Kagome, you will always belong here," Sango said comfortingly. "It doesn't matter how old you are, you will always be our friend." Kagome's eyes teared up, and suddenly Kiki and Kaya found themselves isolated as the others surrounded Kagome to console her. Kiki sighed.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound came from Kaya's pants pocket. She reached inside and pulled out a… "It's a cell phone, from our time," she explained, noticing the bewildered expressions on their faces. "It's a way to contact other people, a form of communication," Kagome murmured. "Who's calling? Kae, or maybe Inge?"

Kaya glanced at it, and started. "Eh? It's mom!" She glanced at Kiki. "If you still want to prove…" she trailed off, as Kiki shook her head. _Mom is probably pretty angry at me already, _Kiki thought. _So I shouldn't push it…_ "Mom? Eh? Ah, okay…but…wait!" Kaya glanced at Kiki with disbelief. "Mom hung up on me!"

"Well, what did she want to tell you?" InuYasha asked. Kaya glanced at him nervously, then at Kiki.

Kiki notices this, stands up to walk herself over to Kiki. She sat down in front of her expectantly, "Well?" Kiki pushed. Kaya turned her face away. "Mom said…" Kaya began nervously. "She said…that you can tell them whatever now…it doesn't matter…" Kaya choked up, tears filling her eyes.

"What do you mean doesn't matter?" Kiki demanded. _Obviously she said something upsetting to Kaya…_ "What did she say to upset you?" InuYasha and the others glanced at each other nervously. Kagome got up and sat next to Kaya, and put her arms around the upset girl.

Kaya, managing to choke down a sob, whispered. "We're not going to see her again…" And collapsed into tears.

"What do you mean, Kaya? I'm sure she'll come and visit." Kagome asked in a kind voice.

"NO! I mean," Kaya sobbed. "She said…_hic_…there's no one…_hic_…going to be alive there…! Everyone died!" The last of her words became a high pitched, keening wail. "We're the last! When mother called, she was already dying!"

"Hey! What do you mean by the last?" Kiki frantically asked, becoming panicked. _No way! We still need mother, and uncle, and everyone at home!_

"I mean what I said! There's no one else left alive in our time! Mother said that as soon as she had returned, the barriers collapsed!" Kaya screamed. "Everyone back at home― they DIED! From fighting!" She collapsed to the ground, crawled to the corner and curled up. And transformed into her demon dragon form. Everyone stared at her for a moment before continuing. Kiki began sobbing. "No…no…" Kiki huddled and buried her head.

"What about her body…" Kiki moaned.

_Oh…_Kagome realized. "Her body…you don't think Naraku has access to it, do you?" She asked Kiki. No response. _This is going to be bad, _Kagome sensed. _If her body was taken, it would be used against us…and she is so much more powerful! We wouldn't have a chance against her…_ "I'll look after you guys," Kagome decided. InuYasha and the others looked up, shocked. "If we end up having to fight her, I'll protect you guys."

"No, Kagome…" Kiki finally protested through her tears. "Mother...She'll know all of your moves! She'll know whatever move you use next!" Everyone stared at Kiki, shocked. "She'll be able to predict your moves..." Kiki wailed.


End file.
